Tale of Twin Tails
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: (Two shot) When someone gains a tail the began to get curious...(Spoilers!) Written as apology for lack of uploads lately and because this website doesn't have any fics like this in Yukio's POV...no plans for sequel/ continuation
1. Rin

**This fic is going to sort of serve as an apology for my computer breaking and me being too busy to write. It's only going to be a two-shot because I can't see any significant plotlines coming from this.**

**Rin: You're writing an apology fic to apologize for not writing fics?  
NM: Do you have a problem with that?**

**Rin: Well…um…no, that just seems odd**

**Anyway, this fic is just going to be a reaction fic and nothing more than that, so some of you might find it a bit dull. This chapter is going to be in Rin's POV and the next will be in Yukio's and this follows anime cannon. I hope that you like it!**

I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion and pure depression. I have no doubts that today will change my life forever, and I have no way to return to the life I used to live. It began as an ordinary day, only to discover that I was the child of Satan. And that isn't a joke, I'm dead serious. I laid in my bed, unable to find sleep, and began to think about everything that happened, attempting to process it. It turned back and forth, hoping for some sort of distraction from all of this confusion.

Thump!

I felt a tingling sensation in my spine and heard a small noise.

Thump!

It happened again. I turned over to see what it was and began wondering if I was going crazy or dreaming because the object causing the noise was none other than a tail.

It was black, very soft, and had a bit of a mind of its own. I sat up in an attempt to get a better look at it. It began gently rocking back and forth in the moonlight as if it was dancing. The small amount of light shining through the window reflected off of the shiny fur. I grabbed it out of the air and began to gently stroke it. It squirmed around in my hand before giving up and staying still. It was smooth, as if naturally groomed. Of all the things that had happened to me this afternoon (besides the flame and parent thing) this was by far the strangest. The ears and fangs that came with this didn't really make any sort of difference, but having a tail that wasn't there before was just bizarre.

_I guess that I really am a freak now…_

I thought before letting the tail go. It seemed happy with its newfound freedom, as it began moving around freely. I laid back down in an attempt to get sleep before the funeral tomorrow.

_Dammit! The funeral!_

The tail…my tail flicked in irritation.

_Tail…that is going to take some getting used to…_

**Sorry if that wasn't that entertaining…but you can't expect me to believe that someone just grows a tail and isn't the slightest bit curious about it.**

**Rin: I was! It was just…**

**NM: No screen time?  
Rin: Pretty much**

**Part two of this should be out soon…if you are wondering what part two is going to be, it's basically a post-anime one about Yukio because the show didn't even seem to care that he became a demon, but I do. See you next time, bye!**


	2. Yukio

**Alright, if you're here then it means you want part two of this.**

**Yukio: Or we're being held here against our will**

**NM: You're the character and I'm the author, you obey me, not the other way around!  
Yukio: I still am not sure if it's 100% legal to be trapping someone in your basement…even if it's the basement in your mind**

**I don't have anything to say here except that this is in Yukio's POV, so enjoy!  
Yukio: She's ignoring me again, isn't she?**

Rin and I walked into our dorm room. The abandoned dorms were one of the few buildings not destroyed or heavily damaged during the Gehenna Gate incident, so most citizens were evacuated to the Vatican while all exorcist anywhere near were gathering here to set up an emergency shelter. Since I didn't have any urgent matters to attend to, being that Angel was reinstated as Paladin shortly after the attack, Shura said Rin and I should get some rest since rescue efforts wouldn't exactly be kind to sleep schedules. Which brings us to where we are now. Rin simply fell, face first, onto his bed. Kuro curled up next to him as he began to snore. His tail flicked up every once in a while, just reflecting how tired he truly was. I took my coat off and sat on my bed, unsure of whether or not I would be able to sleep considering what happened. I laid on my back only for a sharp pain to be shot down my spine. I bolted up and began to search for the source of the pain only to find a speckled tail. The weirdest part about it was what the tail was connected to.

Me.

It was dark brown and black and about the same length as Rin's. It moved around slowly without any real sense of where it was going. I touched the tip of my ear and something dawned on me. I'm a demon now.

I figured that the possession had caused the flames and other things and they would go away after a few minutes, an hour tops. But the thing was, they didn't go away. The strange thing about it was that I was the normal twin. Rin was always the one that was different and the demon thing only demonstrated that even more, but now I wasn't normal anymore. The tail began flicking irritably at these thoughts, as if it was part of me longing to still be human. I grabbed it and began to stroke it.

"As if that'd ever happen…" I mumbled to myself. I saw Rin stir in the darkness and wake up. He sat up and walked over to me. I tried to hide the tail behind my back, but it raised itself over my head when I wasn't looking.

"It looks like you aren't the normal one anymore." Rin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied and he grabbed the tip of the tail.

"This isn't exactly normal, you know." He said as he began petting it before letting it go free.

"I suppose it isn't." I sighed. "You should probably go to bed, Shura will kill you tomorrow if she catches you sleeping."

"I could say the same for you." He said before laying back down on his bed. I put my glasses on my desk and looked at my own bed longingly. I sat on my bed before realizing something.

"How on earth am I supposed to sleep with this?!"

**I liked this.  
Yukio: I didn't**

**NM: You and Rin always say that, anyway, since I literally have never seen a reaction fanfic in Yukio's POV I just had to write one**

**Yukio: I'm right here, you know**

**NM: Yeah, I do**

**I hope that you liked it! Also, there isn't going to be another chapter or continuation of this in any way, shape, or form unless I get a really good idea or something like that. So as of 10:28 at night on Friday, March 27, 2015 there are no plans for a sequel, but if someone suggests something or I get a sudden burst of inspiration, there could be one, but there are no plans right now. That being said, I hope that you liked this little two shot and be sure to read my other fics for more anime goodness. See you next time, bye!**


End file.
